Collection of One Shots
by AbbyLove
Summary: This is a collection of One Shots! Everything! Any ship! :) And if you want to suggest one for me to write just leave a review or PM me :) I AM NOT QUEEN ROWLING. I KNOW..I'M DISAPPOINTED TOO!
1. Chapter 1

Drarry HC

Harry was walking down the empty corridor. At least, he thought it was empty. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled into an empty classroom. The blonde staring at him made his knees go weak. He got butterflies in his stomach. His heart jumped. The blonde drawing ever closer. Harry's mouth went dry. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that this person was to be his partner for life. If only others would accept his love. The next thing he knew, he felt a soft pair of lips on his. He responded to the kisses, pouring all his love into it. He felt his member jerk. Everything was there. Passion. Love. Chemistry. Romance. Everything he has ever wanted. Safety. Security. It was more than right. It was perfect.

"I love you Harry."

"And I love you Drake."

Draco Malfoy, he thought. His one true love.


	2. Nuna

Nuna HC

Luna was sitting by a tree. Neville asked her to meet with him. She was humming and absentmindedly picking at the grass. She then had a most wonderful idea. She stood up and crossed the road to the field where beautiful wild flowers grew. A vortex of purple, pink, blue, yellow. Butterflies merrily flying around. She skipped around dancing and twirling. She was collecting wild flowers so she could make flower jewelry.

Neville was walking down the road to meet up with Luna. They had been dating for over a year. Since the end of the war. He was nearly there, at their tree, when he halted suddenly. Something he saw out of the corner of his eye stopped him. He saw Luna. She was dancing around in a field. Her skirt twirled around her beautiful, pale white legs. Her arms stretched to the heavens. Butterflies fluttered around her. Every now and then she would stop to pick up a flower. She would place it in a basket and then she would resume her dance. She was in her element. He put his hand in his pocket. His fingers touching the box inside. He wasn't going to interrupt this beautiful sight. Not for anything. Not even to propose.


	3. Snarry

Snarry HC

How could something that's supposed to be wrong, feel so right? Whenever he was near, Harry felt safe. Whenever he looked into his eyes, he re-lived their first kiss. He felt loved. He didn't care what others might say, he loved him. And he knew he was loved back. He wanted to shout of his love from the highest tower. But no. He had to remain silent. For now. But Harry vowed, as he looked at him, Severus Snape would one day be his.


	4. Snily

Snily HC

Lily was sitting under a tree. She was reading a potions book. She stopped to look out at the lake as a bird swooped down to catch a fish. For some reason, she began to cry. She knew that that's the way it works, but it was still sad for her to think of the family of the fish. She felt hands slide across her eyes and someone sit behind her, so they could position her to where she was in between their legs. Of course, she knew who it was. It was her best friend. The one person she could always count on, no matter what. He would never let her down. She giggled.

"Seeevvv!" she squealed. "I can't see!"

"Awe. How'd you know it was me?"he

"Psht. Please. You are my only and truest friend." She turned her head to look in his eyes. He had the prettiest eyes. So dark, black, like night. With his arms around her, she had never felt safer. She loved that they lived near each other. Sure, they were together at school, but if she had to go a whole summer without her bestie… she just might die.

"I love you Sev. You are my best friend."

"I love you too Lils. You are the brightest light in my life. Without you, I would have nothing to live for."

They entertwined their fingers and watched the sun set. Lily's 4th year potions book lay abandoned on the ground. As the sun met the water Sev turned Lily around, raised her chin, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you Lily. Always."


	5. Romione

Hermione was sitting in the common room. She was working on homework when someone sat down beside her.

"Hey 'Mione" said Ron. "Whatcha working on? Is that the potions esay?"

"Yeah." Replied Hermione.

"Can you help me with it?"

"Ron, for the last time, I will not continue to do your homework for you."

" 'Mione, I'm not asking you to do it for me. I'm asking you to look over it for me. Please? Help a mate out. She sighed. She couldn't resist him.

"Sure. I guess." She started reading:

'Mione,

You are one of my best friends. I'm sorry I have been so mean to you. I want to try to be better towards you. Will you give me a chance? What I'm asking is…

Will you be my girlfriend?

Ron.

She gasped and looked up. Ron was staring at her with this odd look.

"I will." Hermione whispered. Ron shouted and grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her up and kissed her.

"Blood brilliant." Ron said. His voice husky.

1 Year After the War

Hermione was sitting in the living room of her flat. She was expecting Ron soon. They had been dating for years. Today was the anniversary of the 3rd year of them dating. He said he had a surprise for her. She heard him come in and looked up.

"Hey 'Mione! Can you look this over for me? It's a report for a case I'm working on." She sighed. Some things just never change.

"Yeah." She took the paper and started to read it.

Hermione Jean Granger,

You are my best friend period. You are always there for me. You encourage me and you show me that you believe in me. I love you more than anything. What I'm asking is…

Will you marry me?

Ron.

Tears fell from her eyes. She looked at the man she had loved for as long as she could remember. She whispered "I will."

Ron shouted and grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her up and kissed her. With a husky voice he whispered "Bloody brilliant."


	6. Fremione

Fremione-Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Fred was sitting in his room, staring out the window. Hermione was going off on some wild adventure that could end up killing her. He felt his heart lurch. She would be in terrible danger. More danger than he would be in for sure. He couldn't stand the thought of that. He heard the door open and close and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be ok, ya know. " said George.

"What are you on about you nutter?" asked Fred.

"Don't play me. I know you're in love with Hermione." Fred looked at George questioningly. George replied, "Twins. 'Member?" He smiled. "But seriously, you will want to tell her that you love her before she goes and it's too late. It's a war, you will never know what will happen. So might as well do it now. There's no better time."

"Hm. You're right. I'll tell her at the wedding." Fred said. He felt better talking to George. He just hoped Hermione wouldn't reject him.

They were at the wedding. Hermione looked so beautiful. He was nervous. He kept trying to get up the courage and ask her to dance, but he never did. He sat there and watched jealously as others danced with the woman he loves.

"Where is your Gryffindor bravery, Freddie?"

"Not now George."

"Yes, now Fred."

George shoved him forward. He walked over to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Would you care for a dance?" He was so afraid that she was going to say no.

"Yeah! I'd love to." He sighed with relief and offered her his arm, leading her to the dance floor. He told her a couple jokes. She told him about life with muggles. Everything felt easy. Everything felt right. He was afraid to lose this moment.

"Hermione.. i.."

All of a sudden, Kingsley's patronus came, with a message. The next thing he knew, he was watching her disapparate with Ron and Harry.

"Damnit!" Fred had never felt so bad before. Everything he was feeling vanished. It was replaced with fear. He was unsure.

"George! She's gone. I didn't get to tell her how I feel."

"Let's go back to the shop"

"ok." They went back to their shop.

"Ok Fred. Write everything down now. In a letter. Hopefully you won't need to give it to her, but it's good to be safe."

"You may be the brilliant one, but I'm still the most handsome." Fred replied.

"Hermione. Fred wrote this for you." He couldn't believe that he was having to do this. His twin was gone. For forever. Hermione sobbed.

"T..thank you George." She said tearfully.

Hermione,

I have loved you for a long time. I had the worst time trying to express it. I felt like I would never be able to buck up and do anything. Hell, if it wasn't for George, I never would have even asked you to dance. Those precious mintues that I held you in my arms, and got to know you more means everything to me and will help me get through this mess. We will have many more of those minutes love. I can't wait to see you and hold you again. I love you 'Mione. Stay safe. Be strong. I love you.

Fred.

The dam broke and Hermione fell to her knees, rocking back and forth. She had had a crush on Fred Weasley for a while. And she never told him how she felt. It was too late. And she would always regret that. She looked up at George. Tears were streaming down his face. He got down on the floor and held Hermione. He cried with her, until neither of them could cry anymore. He held her. And felt so sad for Hermione and what could have been. He would never see his twin get the girl. He would never see him get married. And Hermione would never get over losing someone she never got to be with. Her chance had come and gone. And now she would walk this road alone. The boulevard of Broken Dreams.


	7. Draco and OC

Amy was sitting quietly in the library, studing diligently for her finals. She was confident on everything but potions. That was her weak spot. Even then, she was still top of her class. She looked up from the book and sighed. It was going to be a long night. Several people walked by. She ducked down. She knew the minute she walked into her common room she would be drowned in requests to help study. And not just her year either. She was so smart. Although, not as smart as Hermione. But she was fine with that.

"Pst" she heard. Confused she turned around. She didn't see anything, so she turned back to her work.

"Pst, Amy!" She turned and saw Draco. The sexiest guy in school. He's a fith year, a year above Amy.  
"uhm.. hi. what's going on?"  
"i thought you were pretty so i decided to talk to you." Draco admitted.  
"oh... uhm.. thanks. My name is Amy."  
"yeah, i know."  
It took a while, but finally, Amy started to open up to him. After a couple of hours of Draco striving to get her to break out of her shell, she finally opened up to him. They spent the whole night talking.

2 weeks later:  
"I'm going to miss you. You are going to write to me, yeah?" asked Draco. He couldn't believe he was having to say goodbye to her. He would miss spending time in the library with her. Watching her read as her blonde hair fell in her beautiful blue eyes. Her tiny body curlded up next to him. He was definitly going to keep a hold of this one. He was falling in love with her.  
"Yeah" Amy replied. She and Drake and been steady since that day, and this was the happiest she had ever been. It will be hard to spend the summer without seeing him every day. But she knew she could get through until next time. She was falling in love with him, and had no intention of letting go.


	8. Wolf Star

Wolfstar

Remus was trying to study for his OWLS. Note, trying. He rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed with his friends. Couldn't they take anything seriously? I mean, I get joking around. Everyone needs to have a good time at some point, but honestly, some things, you need to take seriously and tests are one of those things. Ugh. He looked over at Prongs and Padfoot. They were trolling Wormtail hardcore. He sighed. He started reading his Charms book again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Padfoot get up and head up to the dorm. He waited a few minutes. He looked over to where the group was. Prongs was trying to talk up Lily Evans and Wormtail was reading. He quietly slipped away to the dorms. When he got to the room, he saw Padfoot sitting on his bed.

"Hiya Moony!" said Padfoot cheerfully.

"Hey Pad." Replied Moony.

"you going to tell me why you seemed so glum?"

"ya know, to tell you the truth i…"

He was suddenly interrupted with Sirius' mouth on his. He moaned. He kissed him back eagerly. When he was with Sirius, everything felt right. He felt happy and free. He knew that, with him, he knew who he was and what he wanted in his life. He may be a werewolf… but for now, he was Remus J. Lupin, the boyfriend of Sirius O. Black.

"I love you Sirius."

"And I love you Remus."

And, for now, that's all he needed.


	9. Lily LunaLysander

Lily Luna/Lysander

Lily Luna was used to being overshadowed. Being the youngest in the Weasely clan, she was usually overlooked. There was nothing particularly brilliant about her. She wasn't an athlete, she wasn't a brilliant student, she wasn't a prankster… she really didn't fit in with the others. Lily was a writer. And a photographer. She inherited her fondness of muggle things from her grandfather. She found them absolutely amazing! It astounded her really. And it was something that she was pretty good at. But it made her different. She stood out. She could never really be herself, unless, that is, she was with Lysander. They had been best friends since birth. Of course, she was named after his mom! They started going out in third year, but she knew she loved him for much longer. She was sitting on a park bench waiting on him for their date. She saw a little girl on a swing being pushed by her dad. She took a picture. She looked over and saw Ly walking. Hands in his pocket. Head down. She took a picture. He looked perfect. Converse. Skinny Jeans. Plaid shirt opened, showing off a tight white shirt that showed his muscle. Beanie over his long white hair. He looked up at her and smiled. His blue eyes sparkled like crystals. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

"Hello babydoll. I love you." He yelled loudly.

Lily giggled

"I love you too!" She screamed.

And she knew it to be true, because with him, she knew who she was.


	10. Oliver WoodOC

The Ravenclaw quidditch team had dispersed for the evening, but Eirin decided to hang back and practice a little. She was throwing quaffles into the goal posts. She loved flying. The way her blonde hair escaped her ponytail and flew around her face. It was an incredible feeling. Nothing else made her feel the way flying did. Except Oliver. He was the keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were in the same year, but she felt as though he never noticed her unless she was hurling a quaffle in his direction.

"Oy!" She looked down and who happened to be standing there but Oliver Wood.

"Oy yourself."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. If Eirin hadn't been holding onto her broom she would have fallen off.

"Sure." She yelled down to him. He flew up to her. They practiced. Eirin throwing and Oliver catching. They talked too. Oliver told him of his family and Eirin told Oliver of hers. They spent what felt like hours just getting to know each other. She could hardly believe her luck.

"So… what do you say to going on a date with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked. Eirin was so surprised she fell off her broom. Thank goodness Oliver was there to catch her. She felt embarrassed but he laughed it off.

"I can't believe that just happened." She exclaimed, her face turning red.

"I'm glad it happened" said Oliver "because now I have you on my broom and I can do this." And he leaned in and kissed her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, locked by their lips. Snogging under the stars and the moon. It was perfect, and Eirin was in heaven.


	11. HarrySiriusRemus NOT SexualRomantic

Harry couldn't stand it any more. All this anger inside him. He could feel it boiling in his blood. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Dumbledore is avoiding him. The ministry doesn't believe him about anything. About Ced, about Voldemort. Dumbledore is hiding things. Keeping the people he cares most about silent. Harry had never felt more alone. Isolated. Now, the order is showing him how Fudge is making him into a liar. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He threw the Phrophet down on the table. He stands up abrubtly, kicking the chair down. Sirius reaches his hand out to him. He swats it away, not wanting comfort of any kind. He could feel the anger welling up inside him. A volcano about to explode. Boiling hot anger. Like lava. He was aware of all the eyes on him. He punched the wall. Merlin, that felt good. He punched it again. And again. And again. His fist finally broke through the wall. He could feel the blood running down his hand. He screamed as loud as he could. He was losing it! It was driving him up a wall. He's gone mad.

"Sorry." He muttered to the room. He left the room and went up the stairs. He needed an uninterrupted sleep! And that was, hopefully, what he would get.

Sirius watched Harry leave the room.

"I wish I knew what to do." Sirius said.

"Don't worry Padfoot. He's just frustrated right now. He has so much on his plate right now. He feels angry and alone. Almost like James in sixth year."

"Oh yeah. He would barely talk to us for months. I don't blame him though, I have never seen anyone get turned down that many times without giving up. Lily really ran him through." Replied Sirius.

"Well I'm betting that Harry is just like James. We should leave him alone for now. Later, we will let him know that he's never alone. Until then, we should just give him space to cool off. This break down is exactly what he needs. He'll feel better in the morning." Said Remus.

Sirius sighed.

"Always right, you are." He told Remus even though he knew Remus was right, he couldn't help but stare at the door…


	12. Chapter 12

Jily HC

"Hiya Lils!" said James. He snatched away the book that Lily Evans was reading.

"Potter! Give that back to me!"

"Not on your life Lils!"

" . .THAT! Who do you think you are?"

"Sorry, so touchy!" He handed the book back to her. She stormed off. Ugh. Come on James, he thought to himself, you'll never get her by acting like a jerk. He decided to take a walk by the herbology gardens. He was walking along thinking of the only person he could think of, Lily. He was so much in love with her. She is beautiful and smart and loyal. In a word, perfect. He stopped when he heard a noise. He peered around a bush. Lily was sitting on a bench. Crying. He went over to her. He sat down and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. She broke down.

"What's wrong Lils?" She looked at him and sniffed.

"I told you not to call me that. That's wh…what S… se… sev used to call me." James clenched his jaw at the mention of Snape. The reason why he hated Snape so much was because he was jealous of the relationship he and Lily had. Lily put her face against his chest, crying.

"He's truly an idiot if he's going to let YOU go. Lily, from the moment I saw you, I knew I was in love. The reason I was always so mean to Snape was because you loved him and I thought he didn't deserve it. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. Really Lily. I love you." Lily looked up at him and saw the honesty in his eyes. She thought to herself, it all makes sense now. No wonder. And he saw everything that Sev was doing, and I didn't. I didn't want to believe he would side with that Malfoy and his group of muggle born haters, because he was supposed to care about me. What a fool I was. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Lily, can you give me a chance to prove to you that I will be good for you?"

"Yeah. I will."

He pulled her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head, stroking her long dark-red hair. Then he pulled away slightly and kissed her full on the mouth. Lily felt like she had never felt before, and she knew she would not regret giving James Potter a chance.


	13. Chapter 13

Remus/Hermione HC

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen of Number 12. She was reading a muggle book and drinking hot coco. Remus stood at the door way, watching her. She brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. They way she leaned forward made her tank top rise, showing off a slither of skin. She was gorgeous. Remus u

"Hey 'Mione."

"Hey Remus"

"Why are you up so late? It's 2 in the morning."

"I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep."

Remus looked up at her. She was hiding something. His eyes traveled down her body, hoping to find the deceit. His eyes stopped at her forearm. Something was wrong. He sensed magic. He blinked and looked up at her, astounded.

"Hermione, is that a disillusionment charm on your arm?" He didn't know that was possible.

"No" she replied quickly. Then she looked at Remus and saw the disbelief.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Wow. You really, truly are the brightest person I have ever met." Hermione scoffed. "So, do you want to tell me why you have placed a disillusionment charm on your arm?"

"No." she said. "But… I can show you…"

Remus nodded, encouraging her to come clean. Hermione sighed and took the charm off her arm. When Remus saw what she was hiding, he let out an angry cry! The scars formed the word 'mudblood.'

"Who the hell did this to you?" He was furious.

"B…B..Bellatrix." Hermione started sobbing. Remus took her hand, led her to the living room, sat on the sofa, and pulled her into his lap. He held her tightly, stroking her hair and telling her she was safe. Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes and asked "am I?"

Remus answered by tilting her chin and pressing a small sweet kiss to her mouth. Hermione knew, in Remus's arms, she was safer then she had ever been!


End file.
